


Fashions Fade, Style is Eternal

by VintageManniqueen



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: Gen, fashion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageManniqueen/pseuds/VintageManniqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie-Anne has a thing for Yves Saint Laurent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fashions Fade, Style is Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything related to True Blood, or SVM. Really not making any money, here. I promise.

New clothes make her feel... Mmm…

_Delicious_.

She examined herself in the mirror. There was not a flaw nor deficit that the right clothes couldn't fix. Her appearance of youth easily worked in her favor as opposed to against her with a little help from her favorite designers.

_In speaking of things against her, that salesgirl is lovely…_

She really  _connects_  with fashion. It helps to make her what she is in more ways than one. If she looks delicious, then she feels delicious. If she looks powerful, then she  _is_ powerful. How she is perceived makes her what she is.  
 _  
If no one were to label us, how would we know what we are?_ She says to Hadley often, touching her chin tenderly yet with an air of confidence that comes with being a superior being.

Ooooh, Sophie-Anne loves labels.

She looked herself up and down and nodded an affirmation more to herself than to the tantalizing, 5'10" work of art standing behind her within view of the mirror, gowns draped over her lithe arm.

"I'll take it.  All," She said with a smile of self-satisfaction and a wave of her delicate hand.  A little flash of fang had the girl returning the grin dizzily.

"I'll- I- Yes, I'll handle it, Your Majesty."

Sophie-Anne turned and adjusted the collar of her cream-colored blouse, grinning to herself smugly. "And you, darling, I'd like you to carry them to my car- _personally_."  
 _  
Fuck, I love the fashion industry._

**_Title is a quote by Yves Saint Laurent_ **


End file.
